Unexpected Saviors
by missdiggerz
Summary: Set in S03E03 when Damon and Elena go to Chicago and Stefan finds them in his flat. Rated for language and violence. This is a Klaus/Elena/Kol love triangle fic, and there will be Rebekah/Elena friendship. Warning major character deaths in first chapter, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This fic is set S03E03, when Damon and Elena go to Chicago and Stefan finds them in his flat. Kol has also been un-daggered already. This is a Kol/Elena/Klaus fic, weird combination but I thought it might be cool to experiment with. Warning, this chapter will contain main character deaths.

Chapter 1

Damon's POV

We shouldn't be here, Elena shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have brought her here; she is in way too much danger. I can't protect her from Klaus.

"Didn't you miss your ripper days Stefan?"

Shit, Klaus is outside. I quickly grabbed Elena and dragged her into the cupboard. I could tell that she was about to say something so I put my finger to her lips and shook my head. I saw her eye widen with fear when she heard his voice.

"Wow, nobody has been here in a while. You might want to get a maid or something." Crap, he's in the kitchen. There is no way I can get Elena out of here. I can't let Klaus know she's alive.

"Well I kind of blacked out for most of the 20's, sorry about the mess." Stefan's here, I felt Elena try to get to the door but I stopped her. I shook my head at her again.

Crap one of them was walking toward the closet. If it was Klaus we would both be dead but if it was Stefan, Elena might make it out alive.

The door opened to reveal Stefan. I heard Elena let out a sigh of relief. Stefan's eyes snapped towards her and he vamped out. No, no, no! This can't be happening. I tried to block Stefan but he pulled a stake out. He wouldn't, if he was ever going to kill me he would have done it already.

He lunged for Elena but I put myself between them. I heard Elena scream, and I saw the look of shock spread across Stefan's face. I could feel the pain spread through my entire body. I could feel everything and nothing at the same time. It was like everything was in slow motion but speeding past me. I felt myself collapse against the wall and then slide down it. I looked down and saw the stake sticking out of my chest. Oh god, this is it. I'm dying, again. But this time there isn't some magical cure. This time I'm gone for good. 160 odd years and now it's over. But that's okay, because I've lived, I've fallen in love, I've got my humanity back and saved the town a few times. It is time to go when I've done so many great things. I died trying t save the one I love; I died trying to save Elena.

Elena's POV

NO! Damon, my Damon is dead. Stefan killed Damon! Klaus is outside and I'm going to die. Damon died trying to save me from his own brother. Damon died in vain; I'm still going to die. Oh Damon, I love you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before. This can't be happening, it's all a dream. I'm going to wake up in my bed or in Damon's bed back in Mystic Falls. This never happened; it can't have happened.

But the look on Stefan's face was so real. This really is happening. Damon is really dead.

I looked up from Damon's body to see Stefan vamped out. He grabbed my top and pulled me to him. For one second I thought he was going to hug me, but then he pulled my head to the side and bit down, hard. I let out a scream, even though I knew I shouldn't, there was a slim chance that Klaus didn't know I was here but now he knew.

Klaus's POV

What the hell was taking Stefan so long?

I heard a scream coming from the cupboard that Stefan went into. That scream, I know that scream. That is the lovely doppelganger's scream. But that isn't possible. I killed her, I drained every last drop from her body. I have to see who it is.

"Stefan, you should learn some manners. It's rude not to offer your guest a drink." Stefan half carried half dragged a brunette from the cupboard. I could see the blood on her neck, he had gotten her good, he was becoming his true ripper self again. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back exposing her throat. He bit into her wrist, offering me her neck. It was my lovely little doppelganger. She survived, and stayed human. She was barely able to stand on her own feet. Stefan was going to kill my doppelganger. "Stefan, stop! She's my doppelganger to do with as I please." He wasn't stopping; I knew her blood was delicious but he should still obey me. The doppelganger's knees buckled, the only thing keeping her up was Stefan.

"Hello Nicklaus, I heard the ripper party was here. Elena?" He was going to kill her, I won't allow that to happen, she's MY doppelganger to do with as I please. I tackled Stefan to the ground, ripping his heart out instantly. Kol blurred over to my doppelganger just in time to catch her. He quickly glanced over to me before biting into his own wrist and feeding her his blood.

I walked over to the sink to wash the Salvatore's blood off of my hands. Kol picked my doppelganger up and put her on Stefan's bed before walking into the cupboard. "Nicklaus, the other Salvatore is in here with a stake through his heart. I guess that explains how Elena got here then. I'm surprised that Stefan actually staked his brother, and attacked Elena. Wasn't he meant to be in love with her?"My doppelganger has lost both of her bodyguards and Kol saved her. What a weird start to the day.

"I compelled him to turn his emotions off so that he could become the true ripper he was. But this means that we have to go back to Mystic Falls. I'm guessing that they told there witchy friend and the other vampire friends where they were going. I don't want to have to deal with them coming after us. So Kol, fancy going on a road trip with me and my precious little stubborn doppelganger? And for god's sake, would you stop calling me Nicklaus." I turned to him, waiting for my answer.

"Yes, I would love to go on a road trip with you and Elena, Nik. What are we meant to do with the bodies?"

"Take them back to Mystic Falls, make it look like they were attacked and died defending my doppelganger. Who will be taken to hospital where we can easily take her but compel the nurses into thinking that she ran away after remembering that Katarina killed the Salvatores."

"You know, you won't become any more feared by blaming Katarina." Kol said while walking over to the bed.

"No, but it will lure her out and make her venerable. I'll go grab the car, take the bodies out back then come back for my doppelganger."

Kol's POV

Nik slammed the door closed behind him as he left. I don't know why I felt the need to save Elena from Stefan; I don't understand why I don't want to leave her even for only a few minutes. I don't know why, but I care for Elena a lot. It really annoys me that Nik keeps calling her _his doppelganger_. She isn't anyone's and she has a name, not just doppelganger. I looked over to Elena; it was weird how peaceful she looked even though she had just been attacked by her boyfriend, which she had just tried to save. I didn't want to disturb her but I had to get her and the Salvatores out of here so I just grabbed the Salvatore bodies and dumped them outside before running vampire speed back to Elena's side. I gently picked her up, bridal style, and she snuggled into my chest. I walked slowly so that I wouldn't wake her up. By the time I got back outside Nik had already put Damon in the boot and was picking up Stefan.

"Bloody hell, how long does it take to get one doppelganger?" He slammed the boot door and got into the driver's seat. I glanced down to check that Elena was still asleep before opening the back door to lay her down on the back seat. I just put her down and was about to move away when she grabbed my shirt, I quickly climbed in the back and rested her head on my lap. "Ha, she's turned you into one of her lap dogs already." I sighed, Nik wouldn't understand. He can't love, he doesn't believe in it. All he wants is an army of hybrids that follow his every word and worship him. He lost his humanity so long ago, probably about 1000 years ago.

The car was silent for a very long time before Elena took a deep breath in before bolting upright and pressing herself against the other door and began scrambling for the door handle even though we were going faster than 100mph. She pulled on the handle and the door swung open, she almost fell out before I grabbed her and pulled her back in the car. The car swerved and she landed on my lap. Nik stopped the car and jumped out before ripping Elena from my arms.

"Jesus Christ! Why the hell would you jump out of a car going 150 miles an hour? And if you killed yourself now you would become a vampire, do you want that doppelganger?" Nik asked Elena like she was stupid. Which on this occasion she was but I understand why she did it, after everything that Nik had done to her, I would have done the same thing if I was in her position but I could have got up and walked away unlike Elena.

"W-what happened? Where are we? And who is he?" Elena's back was pressed against the car and Nik was mere centimetres from her, his fangs were showing and his eyes were glowing. I hadn't seen his vamped-out werewolf face before, and it was bloody scary.

"If you must know we are on the way to Mystic Falls and he is my brother and he saved your life." Nik gently brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. If it had been anyone other than Nik I would have thought he actually cared about Elena and that he was jealous that he hadn't saved her himself. But it was Nik and he didn't care about anyone but himself.

"Thank you for saving me Kol. Um may I ask why we are going back to Mystic Falls? And I'm presuming Stefan's dead." I saw jealousy flicker across Nik's face for a second. Maybe he did care about Elena. How does she know my name, Nik didn't tell her.

"It's no problem, no need to thank me. Yes Stefan is dead, Nik killed him. Now Elena I want you to go to sleep and not wake up until you are safe in hospital. I want to say that Katarina attacked the boarding house. Stefan answered the door and she ripped his heart out. She tried to attack you but Damon tried to protect you and got staked. You tried to stake her but she broke your wrist and drained you. That's the last thing you remember." I didn't want to compel her but we needed a cover story and I knew Elena was uncomfortable around Nik. And I needed to talk to him anyway. Elena nodded before collapsing against the car and Nik caught her.

"Kol, I didn't know you to ever manipulated a girl like that." He gently picked her up and laid her down across the back seat.

"You care about her, don't you?" This conversation could end up with me getting daggered again but I had to know.

**AN: **Sorry for leaving it there but it was only the first chapter. Please review. I'll upload an new chapter next weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: I'm so so sorry for not updating in so long. Thank you for all your reviews and follows, they mean the world to me. I'm sorry for killing Stefan and Damon but it was kind of necessary for the story. This chapter is going to be mainly from Kol's and Klaus's POVs.

Previously

"You care about her, don't you?" This conversation could end up with me getting daggered again but I had to know.

Chapter 2

Klaus's POV

"Of course I care about her, she's my doppelganger. I can't let her get hurt or no more hybrids." And she is innocent, stubborn and selfless. She is everything I am not. She is the light to my darkness.

"As long as that is the only reason Nik." Kol growled while getting into the back with the sleeping Elena.

"Why, worried I'll steal your girlfriend?" I glanced at Elena in the mirror before starting the car again.

"She's not my girlfriend and you're not going to steal her." Oh yes I am. I am going to make Elena my own. Before the next full moon she will be mine.

I heard Kol growl protectively and looked in the mirror to see him glaring at me. Ah my brother knows me too well.

Kol's POV

It seemed like forever until we pulled in front of the Salvatore mansion, and that means a lot coming from a millenia old vampire. "Nik, do we really have to do this?" I didn't want to have to hurt Elena the way that I had compelled her to think Katerina had hurt her. I didn't want to break her wrist or almost drain her. But I didn't want Nik to do it either.

"It was your bloody idea! I'll deal with the Salvatores and you deal with Elena. Although it has been a while since I've tasted my sweet doppelganger's blood. Mmm she was delicious. But you haven't tasted it yet, I'll let you have her this time." My masochistic brother, god I hate him! He drained the sweet Elena until she died.

I quickly picked Elena up bridal style and carried her into the Salvatore's parlour, stepping over one of the brother's bodies. I walked over towards the sofa and placed Elena gently on the floor.

Klaus's POV

I watched as Kol gently put Elena on the floor and brush a lock of hair from her face. I couldn't help it, my entire body filled with anger, hate and jealousy. I vamped/wolfed out. "No, no, no. You're doing it wrong. She wouldn't be lying on the floor like she decided to have a nap, she fought Katerina and lost! Furniture would be broken and misplaced. Her neck would be torn, her wrist would be broken and she would still be gripping a stake. Seriously Kol, you are useless! Just stand out of the way and let me sort it." If he touches her like that again I will kill him, properly this time. I decided to take my anger out on the Salvatore's bodies. I picked up Stefan's body and chucked it into the wall by the front door. I picked up his heart and threw it into the hearth. I grabbed Damon's body from the boot and slammed it into the table, instantly breaking it. I threw his body across the parlour, knocking the sofa towards the unlit fire. I grabbed Kol by the neck and pinned him up against the wall. "Do you understand now _Kol_?" I growled his name, pure hatred filling my voice.

"Yes, you're in love with Elena." I don't _love_ my doppelganger. Yes she's beautiful, stubborn, loyal, and selfless and everything I'm not. But I do not love her. I picked her up by her wrist.

"I'll bite her to prove you wrong." I growled at Kol, gripping Elena's wrist tighter causing it to break.

"You won't do that to her Niklaus!" I should never have un-daggered him.

"What did I say about calling me Niklaus?" I brought my lip to her delicious neck, grazing my fangs along the artery. "Doesn't she smell delicious Kol? Do you want a bite?" I kissed her neck just above the pulse point.

"Don't do this Nik!" Kol was practically begging for me to stop when I sunk my fangs into her neck. She tastes even better than before. I never knew anyone could taste this good. She was like a bottle of 1990 Chateau Latour Pauillac compared to the dung heap that is the human race. I didn't want to stop but I also didn't want to hurt her. She tastes so good! "Nik? Nik stop! You're killing her. Please stop. Nik please?" I need to stop before I hurt her even more. I can't stop, she tastes too good. "NIK! STOP, you're going to kill her!" I felt Kol grab my shoulders trying to pull me off of my doppelganger. I wanted him to stop me. Why can't I stop? I heard her pulse slow down and I panicked. I'm going to kill her. I dropped her on the floor and ran out of the door.

"I've killed her! I've killed my doppelganger, AGAIN!" What is wrong with me? Why couldn't I control myself? Why would I hurt my love? My love? Where did that come from? Why would I hurt my lovely doppelganger?

Kol's POV

Nik ran out of the door faster than I thought possible, mind you he is a bastard hybrid. I listened closely, thump thump, thump thump. I can still hear my lovely Elena's heartbeat. She's going to be fine, her vampire friend will give her some blood and all her injuries will be healed. But she still needs a stake; I grabbed the one from Damon's chest and wrapped Elena's fingers around it. "I'm sorry Elena, but this was the way it had to be. Goodbye." I placed a kiss on her head before going to the car. I drove off quickly because I could hear another car coming.

Caroline's POV

Ugh, why isn't anyone answering their phones? It's so annoying. I'll phone Elena one more time. _Ring Ring Ring._

"Hi, you've reached Elena's phone. Leave your love after the tone unless you're Alaric, in which case I'm sorry." Voicemail again. _Beep._

"Oh I'll leave you love! I've phone you 56, no 57 times. Why won't you and Damon answer your phones? If I find out you two have just been fucking this entire time I will kill you. And get some clothes on or else I'm going to walk in on you two naked together in less than a minute. Seriously I'm just getting out of my car now. Were you two too eager to get into each other's pants that you didn't bother to close the front door? What is that? Oh my God!" My phone slipped from my phone and I heard the screen shatter but I didn't care. "STEFAN!" I can smell blood; please don't tell me that it's your blood Elena. I took three steps into the parlour when I saw that Stefan wasn't just temporarily dead, but that his heart had been ripped out. Stefan wasn't going to come back. My feet carried me further into the house even though I didn't want to see what was in there. I walked down the steps and gasped in horror. Damon was dead too. I walked round the sofa and immediately rushed to Elena's side. She clutched a bloodied stake in her hand. I listened carefully; I could barely hear her heart beat. I vamped out and bit into my wrist. I pressed my wrist against her lips. "Come on Elena, drink. I can't lose you too." I pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket and quickly dialled my mum's number.

"Caroline? What's wrong?" I knew my mum would react this way, I never phone her.

"Mum, come quick. Stefan and Damon are dead. Elena's seriously hurt and she won't drink my blood. Mum, I need you." Why won't Elena drink my blood? Why won't she wake up?

"Caroline, I don't know where you are." My mum was talking to me like I was stupid.

"Oh, right. Shit. I'm at the boarding house." Come on Elena, drink.

It felt like forever until I heard the police sirens. I saw a few of my mum's deputies take Stefan and Damon's bodies away. My mum pulled me from Elena; I looked up at her confused.

"We need to take her to the hospital."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long but I'm back now with the help of my friend BeccaTamzinPageX. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and follows and favourites. They helped me write a bit at a time. The parts in italic are thoughts. This chapter is going to mainly be Caroline's POV.

* * *

_Oh my god, I can't believe I thought she was sleeping with Damon. I am such a horrible friend! I'm so sorry Elena, please forgive me._ I begged silently.  
"How is she doing?" Mum asked from the open door but my eyes didn't leave my unconscious best friend.  
"I don't know mum. The doctors don't know why she isn't waking up. They've done a blood transfusion to replace the blood she lost. Whoever attacked them almost drained her, and she wouldn't drink my blood. I want to kill the vampire that did this." God help them, I'm going to tear them apart.  
"Caroline, the important thing is that you found her in time, now focus on her getting better. Leave it to me to find the monster that did this. Keep her safe Caroline. Oh and I forgot to ask, when did Stefan get back to town?" _That is a very good question.  
_"I don't know mum, I knew Elena and Damon had been looking for him but they were always a state behind him." _Had they brought him home only to be ambushed, maybe it was Klaus?_  
"Okay Caroline, come home whenever you feel like it." And with that my mum left.  
"Please wake up Elena, I need you." A sob escaped my throat as I gripped Elena's hand, waiting for her to wake up. I rested my head on the bed next to her arm and promptly fell asleep; it has been a very long day.

* * *

Kol's POV

"She hasn't woken up yet Klaus." I tried to keep my voice level as I spoke to my brother over the phone but I was really worried; _she should have woken up now.  
_"Just tell me when she is out of hospital. We need to make sure nobody else can get to my doppelganger. I need her here to make my hybrids." _Great just great, Klaus is pissed.  
_"Yes Klaus." I push myself off the car bonnet and head towards the hospital doors.  
"Oh and Kol, make sure nobody contaminates her blood." _How could he have been so caring about her earlier when he only cares about his hybrids now?  
_"Too late for that brother, they gave her a blood transfusion to replace the lost blood." I jogged up the stairs to the floor that Elena was on. Klaus just growled and hung up. I gently knocked on the open door of room 206. The blond who sat next to the bed turned and glared at me. _Damn I was hoping she had gone for a coffee or a blood bag.  
_"Who are you? And what are you doing in my best friend's room?" She stood up but kept hold of Elena's hand. _Time to play concerned friend that wasn't there when it happened.  
_"I'm Kol, I was wondering if she was okay."

* * *

Caroline's POV

_Wow, that British accent is so hot and he is gorgeous! Why haven't I met him before Elena, why would you keep this guy a secret?  
_"She is doing better than when I first found her, but she still hasn't woken up yet. How do you know Elena?" I gently squeezed Elena's hand begging her to wake up.  
"That's good; at least she is getting better. I was helping Elena find my brother and Stefan." _Oh crap, he's an original. That explains the British accent.  
_"Um speaking of Stefan, when did he get back?"  
"We brought him home today from Chicago. When I came back to the house earlier there was police tape everywhere. Do you know what happened?" _He looks so adorable when he is sad.  
_"I don't know. When I found them both Stefan and Damon were dead and Elena had been nearly drained. I'm waiting for her to wake up so I know who to hunt down." _Whoever did this is going to suffer.  
_"I will happily help, do you have any ideas?" _Who would have guessed? A good original.  
_"At the moment it's a tie between Katherine and Klaus."  
"Klaus wouldn't have done this; he needs her to make hybrids. I would say that this is Rebekah's doing but she is still daggered; as is Finn. Elijah wouldn't do this. It could have been our father; he would do anything to stop Niklaus." _Wow, their family is big._ "I'm sorry that Elena had to be involved in this. I'll leave you now. When Elena wakes up can you have her call me?" _Aww he is adorable.  
_"Yeah sure. See you later Kol." Kol disappeared leaving a faint breeze. "Damn Elena; you have another original after you. But this one is after you in a good way. I mean he even helped you find Stefan." I couldn't help but laugh. I saw Elena's hand twitch when I was laughing and I froze. "Elena?" Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes.  
"Caroline? Where- oh my god Damon! Stefan! They both-" Tears streamed down her face and she broke into sobs.  
"Hey Elena baby. It's okay. You're safe now. Tell me who did this, I'll kill them." I pulled her against my chest and let her tears soak my brand new top, not that it mattered it was already stained with her blood. I ran my fingers through her hair trying to comfort her.

* * *

Kol's POV

"Klaus she just woke up and she told Caroline that Katerina did it. Caroline is about to leave; I'll grab Elena once she has gone." _I'm glad she is okay. God, she looked so pale in that hospital bed.  
_"Good, take her to the Lockwood cellar." _God why is Klaus so cruel?  
_"Klaus, she is still recovering. She can have my room. Caroline has just left; I will see you soon." I hung up without waiting for a reply and ran to Elena's room.  
"Kol?" _She remembers me?  
_"Come on Elena, we need to get you out of here. You aren't safe here." _You won't exactly be safe with Klaus either.  
_"I was just about to call you. Caroline likes you. Can you just give me a minute to get dressed?" _How can she call me if she never had my number?  
_"Yeah sure, give us a shout when you're done. I'll be outside."


End file.
